The present invention relates to a solenoid valve, especially a cartridge valve, comprising a solenoid, including an armature, a push rod, and a coil, and further comprising a valve member, preferably a hydraulic part, with a piston. The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing such a solenoid valve.
In known proportional solenoid valves the valve member and the solenoid are, for example, rigidly connected by press-fitting or with screw connection. When mounting these parts in a casing, there is often the problem encountered that upon insertion of the valve member into the corresponding receiving chamber a slanted position will result. Then it is easily possible that the piston of the valve member jams so that the proportional solenoid valve can no longer function properly.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a solenoid valve of the aforementioned kind and a method for manufacturing such solenoid valve with which during mounting of the valve member slanted positions that may occur can be reliably compensated without the risk of the piston jamming during operation.